


The Arcana (Oneshots)

by drboywonderr



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 'oh im in love with mc i gave part of my soul for them', ??? how hard can it be, AND FINALLY MY LITTLE BABY SWEETIEPIE HONEYBUNCHES OF OATS, Angst, Bathing, Bottom Asra, Bottom Lucio, Bottom Portia, Brat, Count Lucio is, Everything Portia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, God is a women and it is she, Hurt/Comfort, I love her, I love him give me 20, Ive never really written for asra, Julian being Julian, M/M, Masochist Julian, Muriel is simple right hes just, Nadia Nadia Nadia, Other, Portia love bot, Requests, Seriously why is he so horny its a pg13 book, Sex, Smut, Top Asra, Top Julian, Top Muriel, Top Portia, WOOO, and careful around you i think, and hes very large, bitch boy, bottom Julian, bottom muriel, except you forget him, femdom energy, give her affection, honestly at this point i cant tell which one is which, im gonna try though, just like her cat, kinda like a forgetmenot flower, no bottom nadia, no if ands or buts about it, ok thanksbye, oneshots, open - Freeform, or - Freeform, portia - Freeform, sercret library buddy !!, seriously though does he take his arm off during sex, she is also everyones sugar mommy, she is best girl and best everythihng, she loves headpats, she will give it back, thats it shes only a top, top Lúcio, top nadia, yall makeout in all of the hidden parts of the castel, yeah whatever ok simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drboywonderr/pseuds/drboywonderr
Summary: yeah what more can i say uh. i play favorites and portia is the favourite so if u request her expect it to come first LMAOuhyeahno set cannon here so NO ROUTEAPPRENTICE/READER X CHARACTERSi dont do ocs sorry !! just pretend its ur ocmkay thx <33
Relationships: Apprentice (The Arcana)/Everyone, Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader, Reader/Everyone, all and every, julian/death
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Arcana (Oneshots)

helloooo everyone ! welcome to the arcana oneshot collection! ill be posting each thing as a seperate little story but!! this is just a place for me to keep all the requests 

unlike lastime, im going to put this when im just joining the fandom and have inspo, rather than my last oneshot book that i still have 33 unread messages ; ; ; ; ; 

anyway !! 

uh yeah ! ig just fill out a thing of what you want! i do smut, i do fluff, i am really good at heart wrenching angst, uh  
please specify Afab or amab, and pronouns , along with who is more 'top'ish in the relationship, even if there isnt any smut !! and give me specific prompts if u want pls i love them it makes it so much better than just a comment 'julian afab she smut' like i will match ur energy LMAO  
the more detailed the better 

but yeah dude iim!! excited 

i also have a tumblr if anyone cares (yes i just made it no i dont care)  
https://drboywonderr.tumblr.com/post/636491855823077376/drboywonderr-works-archive-of   
<333

pasha best girl  
anyway

goodnight i await ur requests!


End file.
